a look into five lifetimes
by katykat77
Summary: we've all heard about their fivelife times but what were they really, this is a look inside the five lives between orihime and ichigo inspired by a pic on deviant art ichihime


Five lives, one love

A look into an amazing loves five life times from the age of cowboys to the distant future.

By Katykat77

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach and I got the inspiration for this from http: /nekosaiko. deviantart. com/gallery /#/d3iw9mw there's a few spaces in there so don't copy and paste

Chapter one: life one, where the buffalo roam

The wooden and few brick buildings that were packed together seemed to intensify the heat that surrounded the small western town. Woman walked around in their long intricate dresses unfazed by the blazing sun and the men, both city slickers and cowboys alike smoked and drank as to their hearts desire. In the middle of the town laid the most popular spot for visitors, the lone cowboy, a bar where a man could drink his troubles as far away as whiskey would let him.

Currently exiting the prestigious establishment was the new county sheriff, Ichigo kosaiko accompanied by his old friends Uryu Ishinel, a local banker and Chad Espinoza a day laborer who was there working on the new railroad that would attach the north to the south like a stitch in a patchwork quilt. Ichigo smiled as they exited into the bright sunlight. He settled his black cowboy hat on top of the disheveled bright orange mass he called hair while Uryu brought out a golden pocket watch from his business jacket.

"Just around noon, I'm pretty surprised Ichigo I never thought you would become the county sheriff." Uryu said as they walked down the bustling dirt road. "What can I say I've got a thing for action." Ichigo polished his new silver badge with the pale green handkerchief that was tied around his neck. Chad nodded in silent agreement. "So what are you planning to do now?" Questioned Chad in his deep mellow tone voice as he nodded to some of his fellow workers, both wearing the same pair of dirty jeans and white shirt as him.

"I was gonna set up shop here, its right smack dab in the middle of the county." He began scoping all the buildings in site to see which one was perfect for a sheriff, until something more interesting caught his eye. "That would be a good move-" Uryu didn't get to finish before Ichigo had blurted out another sentence. "Who is that?" Fascination circled in Ichigo's wide brown eyes as he watched what he thought was the most beautiful thing in the world.

Her orange hair was pinned tightly in a high bun with a cute ringlet coming out here and there. She laughed as children surrounded her tugging on her long navy blue dress, the sleeves ended at her wrist in the same white lace that covered her chest and neck. She was the desert flower that every man searched for, the wild mustang that could never be broken, the-

"That's Miss. Orihime Inova the town's school teacher," Uryu stopped the rickety train that was Ichigo's thoughts. "They call her the gem of Arizona." He continued as he fidgeted with his bolo tie. In the wink of a horse's eye Ichigo had disappeared and reappeared next to Orihime, ready to sweep her off her feet and onto the back of his horse.

"Well hello there," A deep voice poked through the high pitched giggles of the children surrounding her. Orihime jumped a little in surprise, she turned to her right to be met with the most amazing pair of chocolate brown eyes, they reminded her of the roasted chicken and cooked pork dipped in a wheat and coffee grounds sauce she had for dinner last night. He was much taller than her even in her heels; he still had a few good inches on her. The gleam of his silver badge caught Orihime's eye, and somewhere the courage to speak came up, "Hello Sherriff."

Ichigo felt his heart flutter as she responded her voice was like the sweet strum of a violin. Her big brown eyes reminded him of his days out on cattle trails when cows and deer were his only companions. Up close he was able to take in every feature of hers, "The name's Ichigo Kosaiko I'm the new county sheriff, I'll be settling here very soon." Ichigo grasped her small hand; his father had prepared him for a day like this. "I'm Orihime Inova, the school teacher It's good to finally have a sheriff around, we've had a lot of outlaws here lately like Aizen and his masked bandits."

3 weeks later

She could feel a blush rise to her cheeks as he escorted her down the road. Every now and then a merchant driving a stagecoach or a lady on her way to social gathering would cast a wandering eye on the school teacher and the sheriff. Orihime was wearing the same dress from when they first met and Ichigo, his signature hat and bandanna. When they finally stopped walking Orihime was met with the sight of a beautiful brown horse in front of her. "I was thinking we could take a ride on buck here." Ichigo chuckled as he patted the horse's neck. Orihime felt nervous she hadn't ridden a horse since she was little but before she could detest Ichigo had swooped her into his lap and onto the saddle.

Ichigo grabbed the reins and with the tip of his hat said the words he wanted to say the very moment he had laid eyes on her. "I love you Orihime," and with a deep blush all Orihime could get out was "Oh Ichigo."

That's what sparked their love, Ichigo's attraction to action, and Orihime's kindness

A/N Please review or else no knew chapters and I don't want a crappy review either, jk but I'm serious about the reviewing I need to know how to get better. Anyway remember this chapter and future chapters are based on a picture that can be found at the website posted at the top love ya katykat77


End file.
